Jelly and Ice Cream
by Eggy Weg
Summary: A jelly and ice cream party (Please Review)
1. Jelly and Ice Cream

Title: Jelly and Ice cream  
  
Author: : )  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Classification: Bit of Fun  
  
Summary: I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream.  
  
Archive: Yeah sure  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
  
A/N: Leonsalanna asked if I liked or disliked Webb/Mac. I didn't know how to get in touch so I thought what better way to answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Mac smiled to herself when she saw him. Clayton Webb was sat eating ice cream from a cone. She had thought he would be too fussy over his suits to eat the stuff. Sure she had had dreams he would but fantasies never came true. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face when he saw her. His sheepish grin had `Busted' written all over it. He knew they all thought he was a snob but it was just an act for the job, like he really cared if he spilled ice cream on his suit. If they saw the real Clay they would be shocked, but you never mix business with pleasure. But looking at Mac he wished he could.  
  
"Would you like some ice cream Mac?" He said ordering some more. He shouldn't be acting like this but lack of sleep stopped him from caring. He needed ice cream.  
  
"No thank you" she said in between giggles. He smiled at her; he must look really different to what she's used to. With an open waist coat, loosened tie and messy hair trying to eat rapidly melting ice cream from a cone in a two thousand-dollar suit. He laughed thinking of what his mother would say if she could see him now.  
  
"Sure?" he asked ever the gentleman. She nodded unable to speak from the giggling fit which had engulfed her. "Well if you ever want some let me know" It was one of his fantasies to share ice cream with her, it was in a totally different setting and he wasn't eating it from a cone. But he had hoped to get as near to it as he could, even if that meant just sitting outside of JAG and not even touching.  
  
"Would you like to share the joke with the class," He asked in his best teacher voice once she had calmed down. This set her off again.  
  
"Sorry Webb," she laughed "I just never pictured you as the ice cream kind of guy, and a two a day habit"  
  
Just at that some dripped onto his suit. He wiped at his jacket and grinned "It's what keeps my dry cleaner in business" he joked.  
  
"Since you are into jelly and ice cream. Would you like to come to my birthday party?"  
  
Mac had just invited him to her birthday party; he didn't have to think long about his answer "Sure" he said casually and she smiled at him genuinely happy that he would go. Like, he would miss a chance to spend the entire day with Sarah. "When is it?"  
  
"It in thirteen days two hours and forty six minutes" she answered without looking at the clock. How did she do that? "It's at Bud and Harriet's house. Chloe is coming down; the Admiral will be there. So will, Harm, Gunny, Tiner..." she carried on with the list ticking them off on her fingers. It seemed she was only inviting people she really considered friends.  
  
"I'll be there" he said in an overly confident tone, he did nothing but argue with most of the people on her list. They were his friends, its just they expressed it differently to everyone else. He could feel the evil grin on his face before he had chance to stop it. He could wind up AJ, Harm, Gunny and Bud all at the same time.  
  
"Webb I don't want anyone leaving with a broken nose, so whatever you are planning forget about it," she smiled sweetly "Unless of course it involves you me and that ice cream you were offering?" she winked at him and walked away before he could answer, wiggling her hips. She couldn't believe she had just done that but she wasn't getting any younger, and she had been waiting for what seemed like forever for Clay to make his move.  
  
He just stared at her dumbfounded, did she really say that. He let out a long breath as she walked away. Was it just him or did she always wiggle here hips more when they were alone. He had always thought he would never have a chance with her, but they seemed to be flirting more and more these days perhaps he was in with a chance now Bugme was gone. Mixing business and pleasure had after all worked for his parents. He was contemplating catching her up and asking her out when Harm approached him.  
  
"Hey Webb, you got that file I was after" He asked  
  
"Right here Harm" He sighed holding it up. Harm went to take it but he moved it away before he could "But I want you to tell me something first" he couldn't believe he was going to ask Harm this.  
  
"What do you want this time?" He groaned  
  
"What do I want this time? What do I want this time!? Harm do you realize how much trouble I went through to get you that file, on my day off. I ask you to answer one question and you're moaning about it."  
  
Harm started to laugh "You had a rough week Webb" He said taking the file out of his lax grip.  
  
"That's an understatement" He sighed rubbing his brow. He couldn't believe how tired he was. But that's what running around Russia for two weeks will do to you.  
  
"So what did you want to know?" Harm asked more gently this time.  
  
He took a deep breath "Harm, would it bother you if I asked Sarah out on a date?" He could feel himself blushing; this was too much like bonding for him to handle.  
  
He could hear Harm laughing, so he hid his head in his hands to hide how red he had become. This just made Harm laugh more. Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut and why hadn't the ground swallowed him up yet "Harm just answer the question, do you love her or not?"  
  
Harm calmed himself down still chuckling every now and then, when he couldn't keep it in "Sorry Webb but I never thought you would ask me a question like that. It makes you look like you care you know?" Webb was glaring at him now. He just wanted this to be over then go home and sleep for the rest of the week.  
  
"OK, OK, Of course I love Mac, but just not in that way." He looked at Webb's unbelieving face and carried on "Yes I hated most, well all her boyfriends but that wasn't because I want Mac. It was because I wanted to see her happy. And they weren't exactly the kind of men to make her happy that's all. I think you would make a great couple" He stated.  
  
Today was officially the weirdest day of his life. First Mac tells him she thinks she loves "Clay". Now, a very unkempt, Clay was asking his permission to ask "Sarah" out. And was Webb eating an ice cream cone. He started to laugh, then he looked up to see Clay's stupidly happy grin and laughed harder. Well it maybe weird but at least it's funny.  
  
Clay couldn't believe it. Had Harm just complimented him? He had given them his blessing, if she would have him. If she could handle all the secrecy, and the fact that he was never home. Harm seemed to pick up on his doubts "So when are you going to ask her out because if I hear her mention your name one more time I'll be sick. And I'm meating (no veggies for that marine) her for lunch. I don't want to be the first person to be band from Beltway Burgers"  
  
"Well you're definitely not the first, second maybe" He said speed walking away; he had just let another secret slip. 'Mac mentions my name when I'm not there. She knows I exist'  
  
~~ END OF PART ONE ~~ 


	2. More Jelly and Ice Cream

Title: More Jelly and Ice cream  
  
Author: : )  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Classification: Bit of Fun  
  
Summary: Going back to Beltway Burgers.  
  
Archive: Yeah sure  
  
Feedback: Please, good or bad  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
  
~~~  
  
"Bud" Harm said entering his office. He had spent all night deciding who to ask and Bud seemed like the most discreet. He couldn't let people know until he had the facts.  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Bud can you get me a list of all the people banned from Beltway Burgers" He asked hopefully. He couldn't stop thinking about what Webb had said. Had he been banned from there? Webb in Beltway Burgers! It didn't seem right. "And why"  
  
"Yes Sir" Harm turned to leave "Sir?"  
  
"Yes Bud"  
  
"Why Sir?" Bud asked confused.  
  
"Well I heard a friend was banned and I wanted to know why"  
  
"Sir, who?"  
  
Harm waved him closer and whispered. "Bud I heard that maybe Webb was.." Buds laughing cut him off.  
  
"Sorry sir, I'll see what I can find out" He said not needing anymore information. He stifled a giggle this was too good to be true.  
  
~~ Later that day ~~  
  
Hysterical laughter could be heard coming from Rabb's office. So Mac and Harriet went to investigate. They had been friends from the get go, but since Bud's accident and Brumby's leaving the two of them had become inseparable. Looking through the window they saw Gunny, Harm and Tiner laughing at something Bud was reading out. Getting nearer they could hear some of it through the open door.  
  
"And then he said, `Look sir maybe be you didn't hear me correctly. I said if you have a problem with me phone the management and they will investigate the complaint.' Then the customer said `haven't you heard the saying the customer is always right? I want to speak with the manager' apparently his reply was too harsh to repeat, needles to say the guy ended up in tears."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mac asked as they walked into the office.  
  
"WEBB" They all choked out in unison.  
  
"Webb?"  
  
"Yeah" Harm filled her in "He used to work at Beltway Burgers but he was banned for making a customer cry" Harm laughed  
  
"That's not very nice" Harriet chimed in "why did he do that?"  
  
"You have to read this, the guy deserved it" Gunny passed them a photocopied piece of paper each. While holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath "its Webb formal letter of complaint he sent in the next day. He knew the company rules; they had to investigate a written complaint. He got all the management at the branch fired." he said barley able to speak through laughing  
  
Bud helped him out "It Webb's version of events. Apparently the guy had been stalking another employee for months. The management did nothing about it hoping she would quit, they had wanted rid of her but had no reason to fire her. She had made a few verbal complaints, but they were to the people who wanted rid of her so nothing was done. Anyway one day Webb kicked the guy out of the shop because he had tried to grab the girl. The guy complained and in Webb's typical manner he told him where to shove it. Getting himself fired and band for life. So he wrote the complaint and sent it in to head management the next day. "  
  
"Oh" Harriet started to laugh as she read "I can't believe he sent this too his boss"  
  
"It gets better. They investigated the branch and fired the management" They were all in hysterics again "The girl got promoted to manager."  
  
"Webb was banned from Beltway Burgers?" Mac asked, not taking in what she had been told  
  
"Don't worry Mac they lifted his ban after the investigation. He's allowed back in now" Harm assured her. "I'm sure he'll take you some time"  
  
~~ Even later that day ~~  
  
"How did you find out that fast Harm, I thought you weren't capable of digging up information yourself? You usually get me to do your dirty work"  
  
"Well" He hesitated, would Webb mind he had told other people about this "I kind of got Bud to help me out"  
  
"WHAT" `Oh I'm in trouble now' he thought "You're cheating on me with Bud" Clay was amazed at how upset he had managed to sound while holding in laughter.  
  
"Webb, I couldn't ask you could I?" This wasn't going as it was supposed to. They were meant to joke about I. "I'm sorry, I should." Clay started to laugh out loud unable to hold it in anymore. Harmon Rabb Jr. was apologizing to him. He wished he was taping this call.  
  
"WEBB, what's gotten into you lately" Harm moaned.  
  
"Oh lighten up Harm"  
  
He couldn't believe this, Webb was telling him to lighten up. He wasn't going to let him get away with that. He wasn't going to win this time. "So have you asked Mac out yet?" He asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"No" He had tried to phone her but he could never figure out what to say. It's not like he had anything to offer her except a load of lonely nights. And what if she said no, what if something happened to her because of him? But what if it didn't, what if she liked him?  
  
"WEBB" Harm shouted  
  
"What"  
  
"What happened there, I was shouting for ages"  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking"  
  
"Just ask her out Clay, you won't regret it"  
  
"Great, now I'm getting dating advice from you, the..."  
  
"Webb" Harm stopped him mid sentence.  
  
"I know, I know" He said hanging up and dialing Mac's number.  
  
~~ End of part two ~~ 


	3. A Jelly Moment

Title: A jelly moment  
  
Author: : )  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Classification: Webb/Mac Bit of Fun  
  
Summary: Getting together  
  
Archive: Yeah sure  
  
Feedback: Please, good or bad  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
  
A/N: To anyone who doesn't know Steven Culp who plays Webb starred as Bobby Kennedy in Thirteen Days.  
  
A/N 2: Review response: Webb/Mac Ugh, I know Mac wouldn't be my first choice she's to oblivious : ) To be honest I don't really care who Webb is with as long as he is there, but if I had the choice I'd pick Zoya. Daniella, for the pitiful wail you are getting two lines, but that's it. There not a very good either but the fic was already written so it'll have to do.  
  
~~~  
  
"Webb, you talked to her for over an hour and you still didn't ask her out" Harm said in disbelief. If he thought he stood a chance in hell against Webb he would have made his move long ago and here was Webb taking his sweet time.  
  
"Harm would you keep your voice down" He warned shutting the office door, he felt dumb enough as it was without the whole of JAG knowing. "And how did you find out?"  
  
"She wouldn't shut up about you all morning it's been Clay this and Clay that. Are you ever going to ask her out?"  
  
"Yes I just... What if I mess it up Harm? She's been through enough as it is, and I'm not exactly relationship material... I'm secretive, I'm never here..."  
  
"Clay, she's a big girl let her make her own decisions" Harm cut him off sick of the excuses. He had given up his chance of having Mac, they had better not make him regret it. "Now go and talk to her" He ordered pushing him out of the office door.  
  
"OK" He said walking to Mac's office.  
  
`Great she's alone you have no excuse now' he thought to himself. Looking across to Harm's grinning face he took a deep breath. Getting a burst of adrenaline and confidence he quickly opened the door and entered this was it before he could back down now.  
  
Mac jumped, she hadn't even known he was in the building. "Clay" he held up his hand. He had to say this and he had to say this now.  
  
"MacImsorrytojustbargeinherebutIthinkIloveyouanditskillingmenotbeingabletoho ldyou" He confessed almost too quickly for her to hear. Neither said a word, just looked at each other in shock. Did he just say that?  
  
"IknowIhavebeenajerkinthepastIprobablywillbeinthefutureIwontbeabletotellyoue veryth..."  
  
She stopped his rant using the same hand gesture he had used on her "Clay, you think you love me?" She asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I do," He said rubbing the back of his head, wondering if this was really happening. The next thing he knew she was stood in front of him, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Clay I love you too" She said letting her tears out. When he finally registered what she had said he let out a loud breath, tears threatening to form in his own eyes.  
  
"Really" He asked in a shaky voice. She nodded pulling him into a hug. They didn't know how it started but they were locked in a passion filled kiss with hands a roaming when they heard the cough coming from the doorway. Reluctantly the broke apart and looked toward the noise. Mac immediately came to attention as Clay's hand went straight to his nose.  
  
"At ease" The admiral chuckled to himself entering the room "I see you two have finally pulled your heads out of your six's, you've given us quite a floor show" He started to laugh as they both turned bright red seeing all the people looking in. He cut off Mac's apologizing "Kernel you have had a rough time of it recently" At this he shot Webb a warning look. Turning to Mac he smiled "You have some holiday time saved up, I suggest you use it. It's about time you had a break Mac" He said warmly walking away "and I trust we won't get a repeat performance when you come back" he warned in a commanding tone.  
  
Clay couldn't believe his luck the admiral had just given them his blessing, and he had been sure he would have come away with a broken bone. Shaking his head he looked at Sarah, his Sarah. "I'll be right back," He said squeezing her hand then running after the admiral.  
  
"Admiral" He said running up to stride beside him "can we talk"  
  
"You have one minute Webb," He said as they entered the office. Sitting down behind his desk he urged him on "Well?"  
  
"Well I just" This was going to be harder than he thought "I wanted to apologize" He said looking at the floor "I know we shouldn't have been acting like that in here, we just got a bit carried away. And I promise you it won't happen again"  
  
"And" He looked like he had more to say.  
  
"Well I wantedtothankyouaswell," The admiral just stared at him in shock "I know how much your opinion means to Sarah, and well thanks for not getting me shot out of the building. And I know your going to threaten me anyway but I promise I'll never hurt her"  
  
"Webb if you hurt her I'll break more than your nose" He growled in a menacing tone anyway. He knew he wouldn't have to; it was plain to see they loved each other.  
  
"You won't have too" He confessed as their eyes connected and a silent message was passed.  
  
"Dismissed" The admiral ordered breaking eye contact before it became uncomfortable.  
  
"Aye, Aye Sir" He joked coming to attention and turning on his heel like only a pro could.  
  
Harm was waiting outside the admirals office "I take it her response was good" he said grinning at him.  
  
"I believe you know the answer to that commander" He glared at him; Harm was having way too much fun at his expense.  
  
"I think most of JAG knows the answer to it Clay," He said as they started walking.  
  
"Harm" Clay warned starting to turn red again.  
  
"Sorry, I just never thought you had it in you Clay. And in front of the admiral" He was laughing now. Clay just groaned he would never live this down, but Sarah loved him and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Thanks Harm" It was clear by the tone of his voice what he was thanking him for and that he meant it.  
  
"You're welcome Clay," He said patting him on the back as they entered Mac's office to find everyone had gathered there.  
  
"So what do you have planned for your party then Mac" Harm asked after all the congratulations had died down.  
  
"Chloe is bringing some films down to watch" She said her arm around Clay and a big grin on her face.  
  
"That's a great idea Ma am, I'll buy some popcorn" Harriet joined in excited for her friend.  
  
"What films?" Harm inquired  
  
"Hmmm, she said...the new Ben Affleck movie" At this all the men groaned. "It's my birthday. If I want to watch the new Ben Affleck movie, you'll watch it with me and pretend you're having a good time" She joked in her best commanding tone.  
  
"Oh OK what else" Harm groaned the last thing he wanted was to watch girly movies all night.  
  
"Bridget Jones diary" This caused a louder groan and she gave them all an evil look. "We are watching one of them. You can choose between Die hard and 13 Days... Apparently Bruce Willis and Bobby Kennedy are cute" She explained to there questioning looks.  
  
"13 Days" Bud said excitedly "I have read reviews for it, it looks really good. I have wanted to see it for ages" They all looked at him expectantly "It's about the Cuban missile crisis" He said amazed that they had never heard of it.  
  
Clay sighed loudly and they all turned to toward him. He couldn't let them watch 13 days he would never live it down. At least he used an alias, he had deniability. "I think we should watch Die hard, I get enough politics at work" He said relieved that he thought of a reasonably excuse so quickly.  
  
"Webb's right I really like Die hard" Gunny joined in.  
  
"So that's Harriet and Bud for 13 Days and Gunny and Clay for Die hard, looks like you're the deciding vote Harm" Mac said and they all turned pleading looks towards him.  
  
"I think I'll go with...13 days. It sounds interesting" he responded to Webb's disappointed look.  
  
Another secret was about to come out of the bag.  
  
~~ The End of part three ~~ 


	4. A Jelly and Ice Cream Party

Title: A Jelly and Ice cream party  
  
Author: : )  
  
Spoilers: Embassy, 13 Days.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Classification: Bit of Fun  
  
Summary: The party, the film  
  
Archive: Yeah sure  
  
Feedback: Please, good or bad  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine  
  
A/N: ("Movie dialogue is shown like this" movie visuals like this) and `Thoughts in these things'  
  
~~~  
  
He had been tense all day, out of all the films in the world they had to go and pick Thirteen days.  
  
There was a ray of hope when Chloe couldn't make it, but they just went out and hired it anyway, despite his best protest. Damn Rabb. One vote would have swung it but no, he hadn't seen it before.  
  
It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, it was a good movie. But there was just too much of him self up there, too much emotion. He cringed remembering some of the dialogue.  
  
"Clay what's wrong"  
  
"Oh nothing" `you'll find out soon enough' he thought. She studied him for a while but decided to let it drop. He had looked glum all day but he wouldn't say why. She thought maybe work was eating up at him. At that the microwave started beeping and she rushed after Harriet into the kitchen to talk her worry out.  
  
`Oh great' Harm, Bud and Gunny were all staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Webb, you have been acting weird all day is there something wrong" Harm asked. Strange behavior wasn't new for Webb but usually there was a method to his madness.  
  
"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?" He answered walking out to the bathroom.  
  
Mac and Harriet came back in from the kitchen carrying popcorn and fizzy drinks; this was the teen party she always dreamed of but never gotten.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with him Harm?" she asked.  
  
"I asked but he wouldn't say" He shrugged.  
  
Harriet who had put the video in the player was reading the back of the box when she saw the picture and took a closer look. It was tiny but it really did look like Clay `well that would explain his weird mood' she started to giggle.  
  
"What's funny Harriet?" Bud asked  
  
"Nothing, I just think I might know what's wrong with Mr. Webb" She said slyly hiding the video box.  
  
"My name's Clay, Harriet" He said entering the room.  
  
"Sorry Clay" She smiled at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and he knew she knew.  
  
He looked around and they were all staring at him. He couldn't believe he had set himself up for this, he knew he should have taken over that operation for King. `If it had been anyone but Sarah's birthday' he thought shaking his head, causing a lock of hair to fall onto his forehead. Mac's heart melted he looked so adorable like that.  
  
"I hate it when that happens" he moaned roughly putting it back into place.  
  
"Oh don't Clay I think it looks cute" She whined snuggling into side.  
  
"Well tough it's annoying" He informed her kissing her temple and storing the information for later use.  
  
"RIGHT, EVERYBODY THE MOVIES ABOUT TO START" Bud shouted to those in the garden. They came in and took there seats. Webb crumpled in on himself as the play button was pushed; this was going to be torture.  
  
("Where the hell are you?") `Oh God'  
  
There was a loud gasp throughout the room, Harriet giggling to herself she was right.  
  
"Clay" it was the only thing Mac could say. Everyone else was quietly looking back and forth between the TV to Webb.  
  
"Clay?"  
  
"What?" There was no way they would believe it wasn't him but he was going to try. 'If you say the same lie often enough people start to believe it' that was one of the first things his mother had taught him when she found out he was joining the agency.  
  
"CLAY" she shouted hitting him with the cushion and pointing to the TV "that's you"  
  
He started to laugh "That's not me"  
  
"Clayton Webb I know every inch of you by heart, and that is you" She argued playfully.  
  
"I think I would have remembered staring in a movie, don't you. Besides he looks nothing like me"  
  
"Yeah he isn't wearing a three piece" Harm joined in finally finding his voice.  
  
"His nose isn't crooked enough" Tiner piped up with a cheeky grin sending them into fits of laughed.  
  
"It's not me...It's not! look how thin he is. He's got a different voice, hair, teeth, name" He lied hopelessly  
  
"There all changeable and you're a spy. Disguise is part of your job description." Bud countered it. The lawyer in him who had been missing since the accident came shining through.  
  
"You're missing the film Bud; I thought you wanted to see it" He dead panned.  
  
Bud gave him a smile "Oh I do Clay, believe me I do" He said turning back to watch the film.  
  
("Jack I'm as conniving as they come but a sneak attack is just wrong")  
  
A quiet giggle broke out through the room. Webb let out a loud breath and shook his head.  
  
"It's defiantly you Webb" Harm laughed happy he had chosen the right film. This was beyond good.  
  
("The ships are stopping.Some are turning around" relief filling the room they all smiled, a close up on Bobby Kennedy)  
  
"Oh you've got dimples" Harriet innocently cooed "I think you should smile more often Clay, it looks sweet"  
  
"It's not me" He said exasperated. Hiding his embarrassment at the compliment he had just been given.  
  
"It can't be" AJ joked remembering the old Webb "You're not capable of smiling"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Chloe was right...that is a one of a kind smile Clay and I'm sure I have seen it before" She wasn't falling for his lies, no one was.  
  
"Prove its not you, smile" She dared him an evil glint in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this rest that was his smile, she would know it anywhere.  
  
She could still remember the first time she saw it, a 'regular James Bond' she had called him, but she was finding out just how far from regular he really was. Even back then it beat any flyboy grin Harm could throw at her.  
  
He looked around trying not to laugh; everyone was staring at him willing him to smile. Some, Harm and Gunny, even pulled faces but he managed to keep his cool.  
  
Taking the opening of his distraction Mac started tickling him knowing he wouldn't be able to take it for long. He squirmed out of her reach but Gunny caught him and pinned him down for her. Unable to take it any longer he started laughing, he had been beaten fair and square.  
  
"OK, OK," he said effectively stopping the tickling "You win, it's me" he said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"How long ago was this, and why didn't you tell us" Harm inquired still grinning at the image of Webb squirming.  
  
"I believe you saw me with the casting crew" Harm frowned at him "In Australia...I would have introduced you but they knew me under a different name...Plus you didn't speak their language" He shrugged refusing to go into detail; after all most of it was still classified.  
  
"Now can we finish watching the movie" He said hating the conversation being on him, he may trust them but he was still a spy and it was never good to stand out in a crowd.  
  
Deciding to let him off the hook until the film was over. The room grew silent and they watched the film, forgetting it was Webb on the screen.  
  
("You let them know we need an answer tomorrow, because Monday we go to war")  
  
Knowing the lines which where coming he stood up and went to the bathroom he couldn't be around when they were spoken. He heard there laughing as he started on the stairs.  
  
"Can you believe it", "He looks so thin", "Why didn't he tell us" Everyone had there own comment. He hoped they would keep talking over it, but of course they didn't.  
  
("We gave up so much to be here; sometimes I wonder what the hell did we do it for" Bobby wondered aloud "well I don't know about you but I'm in it for the money... We knew we could do better job than everyone else.")  
  
They laughed but quickly grew silent; Webb was opening up to them on the screen.  
  
("You know I hate being called the brilliant one... the ruthless one. The guy everybody afraid of, I hate it... I'm not so smart you know...I'm not so ruthless.")  
  
They all looked at each other realizing why Clay had left, the emotionless spy bearing his feeling to the world.  
  
"Ouch" Harm spoke remembering all the hard times he had given Clay. And how much his righteousness must hurt him sometimes even if he didn't show it.  
  
("I don't know if I can do this." Bobby confessed)  
  
Even though he was standing on the stairs he still scrunched in on himself as the words were spoken. Not many people would understand that there was a connection between the words and him. But these people knew him; they had been peeling away the layers for years. And now here he was everything laid bare for all to see.  
  
"I guess I have never seen it from his point of view before" Bud spoke up knowing Webb wasn't the stubborn spy he portrayed to the world.  
  
He walked into the room expecting some dry comment, from Harm at least. None came and he hid his grin, these were people he could trust. He knew at that point he would have to stop working with them and just be friends, there was no way he could be objective now; he was surprised at how happy it made him feel.  
  
("My brother, my friends, my country men and I, cannot and will not permit those missiles to become operational. I promise you that.")  
  
"You would make a great lawyer Webb" Sturgis laughed, noticing his entrance.  
  
"Yeah I would" He stated his cockiness back.  
  
The film ended to a round of applause for Clay. Surprisingly and to his relief the only teasing he got was about the fact he hadn't told them, not his lines and how vulnerable they made him. He owed them big now.  
  
~~ THE END ~~ 


End file.
